


Poolside Christmas

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: What would detour Rory and Amy from wanting to travel to the 16th century with the Doctor?





	Poolside Christmas

The Doctor found Rory and Amy in the library, well, the library with the swimming pool. They were wearing matching floral bathing suits (probably Amy's idea) and drifting in the pool in mock _R.S.S Titanic_ inner tubes that had cup holders. He spotted that Amy was sipping on some alcoholic drink while in Rory's cup holder was a remote control. Not the cleverest place to put it. 

That was when he noticed that they had pulled down the projector screen and were watching a DVD. The couple were even singing along to _whatever_ song the talking snowman on the screen was singing while playing a banjo. The Doctor analyzed the film. Claymation. Clearly made in the early 1960s. Talking and singing snowman with animals decorating trees. It clicked.

"Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" he shouted, his arms outstretched. 

Rory and Amy clearly had been startled by his abruptness, because Amy cried out and almost dropped her drink and Rory became a pale shade of green.

"You didn't…" Rory stumbled over his words. "You didn't _hear_ any of that did you?"

The Doctor jogged down the steps and towards the pool. "Of course I heard you. I'm a Lord of… Ears. Ears are cool." He shook his head and looking at the screen again. At that moment an elf, a red-nosed reindeer and a prospector were running away from the Abominable Snow Monster. Turning his gaze away from the screen, he asked, "Now can you two explain to me why you are in your bathing suits watching Earth Christmas specials from the 1960s when _I_ offered to take you to 16th century Prussia?" 

"Uh, hello? Pool in a library?" Amy retorted. "Can't exactly miss out on that can we?"

The Doctor scrunched up his face. "Yes, but why are you watching Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer?"

"Why not?" Amy crossed her arms. "It's Christmas somewhere in the universe, I bet."

"Besides it was already in the DVD player," Rory replied matter-of-factly. 

"Ah," the Doctor said rather dumbfounded. "Well, yes. I suppose I will join you then." 

Cheered on by his crew, the Doctor grabbed another inner tube and jumped into the pool, still fully clothed, and yelled, "Geronimo!"


End file.
